Illusion
by Lets-PaintTheCity-Red
Summary: Chapter 1; What happens when Sonny tells Chad how she feels?


Hey guys its Chelsea (: This is my first story so be easy on me. Please. Haha, Sonny and Chad are pretty much amazing so this is why I wrote it. But then again, who doesn't agree with me? (: Enjoy! Sonny's POV. Lots of fragments and stuff, just because that's how people think. Well that's how I think but whatever (:

**It wasn't that I didn't like Chad, I just didn't think of him like that. Well, **_**sometimes **_**I did. Only when he was being nice. And that rarely happened. So that means I **_**rarely **_**like him more than a friend. Well maybe not rarely. Just most of the time. Not even most of the time… I guess, I liked him more than a friend. A lot. Who wouldn't? I had a thing for beautiful blue eyes and Chad fit the part perfectly. I wondered if he liked my boring brown ones. Boys always complimented them but I never believed it. I knew I would believe it when Chad complimented my eyes, if he ever did, cause Chad has no problem insulting me so when he compliments me on rare occasion, I believe them. And for the rest of the day after he compliments me, I can be pretty cocky. **

"**Sonny?" Tawni interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Hey Tawni." I smiled, softly. Tawni and I were closer.**

"**I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. I was getting ready to slap you…" I laughed but Tawni didn't. Oh dang, she was serious.**

"**Sorry. I was deep in thought." **

"**What were you thinking about?" Tawni asked, finally smiling. She sat next to me.**

"**Uh. Nothing of importance…"**

"**Sonny, you can trust me with anything. I promise." Tawni said, seriously.**

"**Well….I was thinking about Chad."**

**Tawni smiled the widest smile I've ever seen. "What about, Chad?"**

"**Just him in general. You know, how much of a jerk he is."**

**Tawni rolled her eyes and groaned. "Sonny."**

"**OKAY FINE! I WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM AND ME AND IF HE EVER ASKED ME OUT WHAT I WOULD SAY AND WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT YEAR AND TAWNI, IM SCARED!"**

"**Why are you scared?" Tawni asked.**

"**Because. Next year is the future and I've always been scared of change. The future is always change…"**

"**Don't be Sonny. The future doesn't scare me because I have So Random on my side. And I know I'll always have you guys in my life, cause we're a family. If we stick together, nothing can tear us apart. Not even something big, like the future."**

**Tawni was being surprisingly deep today. "You're right… I just… don't like change."**

"**Coming to **_**So Random **_**was change for you, right?" Tawni asked, surprised at how un-fearless I was being.**

"**Yes, but it was good change.""I know what your afraid of." Tawni said, smiling and squinting her eyes. "You need to finish stuff this year. Right?"**

**Tawni was exactly right. But she didn't know what I had to finish. "Yeah…"**

"**Go get 'em done Sonny." Tawni smiled. She knew what I had to finish.**

**I nodded and walked out of the **_**So Random **_**set into the **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**set.**

**They we're filming. Instead of interrupting like I usually did, I waited until they were done.**

"**Cut!" The director yelled. "Good job guys. Ten minute break."**

**Chad looked around and his eyes met mine. He raised an eyebrow.**

**I signaled for him to come over here. Chad walked over, so flawlessly and perfect. I wish I could be like that.**

**I scratched my head awkwardly as he came closer."Hey Sonny." He smiled, that beautiful smile.**

"**Hey Chad." I returned the smile, hoping he liked it as much as I liked his.**

"**What's wrong? You seem…awkward."**

"**Well, Tawni and I had a heart to heart talk. And we concluded that I was scared of New Years…"**

"**Why? it's a fresh start." He grinned.**

**My heart began to race. "Yeah, I know. I just need to finish things…"**

"**Finish….what?" Chad asked, skeptically.**

"**Chad Dylan Cooper, I like you. A lot. I know you don't feel the same and all so it doesn't even matter. Sorry for wasting your time." Before Chad said anything, I walked out of the Mackenzie Falls studio and began sprinting across the lot to the So Random studio.**

**When I got back, I looked in a mirror. My face was red, my eyes were watery, and I could feel--and see-- that my whole body was trembling.**

**I closed my eyes and began walking to my dressing room. A note was on my mirror from Tawni. I read it without picking it up.**

_**Sonny, **_

_**Me and Zora went to the mall for a little publicity stuff. We tried to wait for you but Zora was getting impatient so we left. We both wanted to leave this letter to apologize. I know what you did, and I want you to get some rest. The first time I told a guy I liked him, I felt like dying.**_

_**Me and Zora love you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tawni Hart**_

**I smiled and put the letter down. I laid down on Tawni's super comfortable couch and stared at the ceiling. I regretted what I did. I began thinking about what Chad was thinking and my stomach began to hurt. I groaned and closed my eyes. I was scared about having dreams about Chad. Before I knew it I was a sleep.**


End file.
